


Will you be my one and only? - Destiel

by Crowleys_mistress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_mistress/pseuds/Crowleys_mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anniversary dinner and a surprise proposal leads to a cute kiss</p>
<p>Short Destiel fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you be my one and only? - Destiel

"happy anniversary Cazzie" Dean said whilst looking dreamily into his loved ones eyes.

They were in a posh Italian restaurant in Central London, the food cost a fortune but they needed to be somewhere special. Cas was looking at the glistening ring under the table (Dean wasn't allowed to see it just yet, it'd spoil the surprise). It glistened every time the candle light caught the edge of the diamond centre. Tonight was the night. He was going to propose to Dean the love of his life and he could only hope that the answer would be yes. The location Cas had chosen was perfectly romantic, the room was light by candles and a dull glow from various light sources. There were rose petals scattered on the tables and the food was gorgeous. Desert was coming, it was time. He'd ordered an apple pie with 'will you marry me?' Written on it in frosting. The waiters arrived at the table and Cas got down on one knee. Nerves were bubbling inside him but there was also a hint of excitement, if this went well in a few minutes the one he loved would be his fiancé. Cas had wrote a speech but he'd forgotten it. 

In a choked voice he looked up at Dean, who was wide eyed and said "well, Dean? Will you be my husband? My one and only?"

Dean, who was now in tears nodded happily and ran to his fiancé holding him in his arms. Cas pulled Dean into a kiss and within a few minutes they were exploring each other's mouths.

"We should probably continue this in a hotel room" Dean whispered into Cas's ear. And with that they walked off, fingers entwined and not bothering to pay the bill (though they did take the apple pie with them!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of continuing? Comment what you think. Also I'm new to fanfiction so constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> Any requests for a fanfic, will do all


End file.
